mlp_gameloftfandomcom-20200222-history
Known Bugs
This page is for users to share bugs and errors they find within the game. It isn't for exploits or tips & guides, just problems users have found with the game. Overall bugs *3 ponies per shop is supposed to provide a coin bonus, but if you add it up, the bonus doesn't happen, you get the same amount of coins that you would if you only had 2 ponies working per shop, on a first gen ipad. *When going to your inbox to collect hearts, after collecting one the screen will blank out and you have to click on Friends then back to Inbox to reload the list of hearts waiting collection. *In both the Canterlot and Ponyville Theaters, even after watching each video all the way through, it still does not give you the reward of two gems. This has been only noticed on iOS with an iPhone4S, but there may be issues on other platforms. **On a Samsung Galaxy S3, which uses the Android operating system, there is no bug, and the theater gives awards as normal. **On a Kindle Fire using Amazon, when collecting hearts the inbox will only allow one at a time to be collected. If one switches tabs to speed up the process, the hearts are unable to be collected, and one must leave and re-enter the social window. *When playing the dancing game, the long green hearts that appear are not counted even when you hold down you finger(s). * It is possible to fall through the track in the minecart minigame even with no visible hole. ** The invisible hole happens when you jump and land on the track exactly where two sections meet (each section being one of the patterns of track layout). *It is possible to get the clock tick state flipped, so that the clock only moves forward in the town you are not in. Rebooting the device does not fix this issue, it is probably a save file bug. Note that the clock only freezes when the device is in standby mode or the game is closed, which means when actively playing the clock will tick in both Canterlot and Ponyville. As a result, while the bug is inconvenient, it can be helpful. Based on the behavior, it seems that the state of which town you should be in when the game starts is separate from the flag that tells the program which town to assign the elapsed time while closed to. ** This may be avoidable if you close the game completely, but not always. IE: On iOS, double-tap the Home button and flick the game screen upward so that it disappears. ** This seems to also affect other in-game clocks. The daily special resets to day one every few minutes of time in Ponyville or Canterlot (not when playing minigames or in edit mode) providing a steady stream of bits, but preclusing ever getting to day five, and being a terrible nuisance with the constant popups. When the balloon pop timer reaches zero, it instantly resets to 24 hours unless the player is actively playing. And the minecart timer only advances when being watched. ** This bug is fixed in the Sweet Apple Acres update, as the location state is now set directly when you travel. *Sometimes when starting the game, depending on the level you are on, the game will not let you interact with the book, mirror, scroll, or store, and will get stuck if you open up information about a shop. When quitting, the bit count you have will refresh no matter how many you collected. *On Windows 8.1 devices, the timer will stop if the game is minimized. This problem appears to have been fixed with recent updates to the game. *On Windows 8.1 devices (both PC and Phone), the game is known to crash at startup, preventing the user from playing. This seems to happen sporadically. Rebooting the device often solves this problem. Ponyville bugs * It seems that when Twilight becomes a Alicorn, Derpy will no longer be in her box. However she can still be tapped for bits. Canterlot bugs *The Unicorn Guard's house is not centered on its layout grid. When compared with similar buildings (like Joe's House) the difference is noticable. Also laying pavement next to the front of the building will overlap the garden/stone fencing. Category:Gameplay